


i'll run to you

by darkmagician



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their secret is out and Mike doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll run to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uzumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki/gifts).



> im in jasonmike hell and everyone else needs to be too. this is probably set in season 5 idk. jason is a cheesy fuck its canon thank you.
> 
> one line of dialogue comes from this post: http://distractedpainter.tumblr.com/post/82169288531/another-angsty-starters-meme

Mike was pacing back and forth on the DiLaurentis's porch, trying to pull himself together after what happened. He just wanted to talk to Jason, he didn't need anything else, only talking, just to tell him what happened and - 

"Are you just going to keep walking in that little circle or are you gonna come in?"

And Jason looked so beautiful, Mike could barely stand it.

He stared at Jason, who was always there for him in every way possible and he just wanted to have him, for people to just fucking let Jason be his...

"Actually, it's probably more of a really thin oval," Mike responded quietly, never taking his eyes away from him.

The minute Jason noticed Mike's eyes starting to water, he walked closer and grabbed his shoulders, lowering himself very slightly to be eye level with Mike, while still keeping his distance. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He couldn't keep looking at him then, he had to look away, shaking his head while looking at Jason's socked feet. He wouldn't be able to speak, not while Jason looked at him like that.

"I - I don't..."

That was when he grabbed Mike's hand, brought him inside, closed the door behind them, and put his forehead against Mike's as he held his face. 

"I can't just not touch you when you look like this. Look at me, Mike, you need to look at me."

Jason started softly rubbing his thumbs over the light tears on Mike's cheeks, and when Mike looked into his eyes again, he realized he really didn't just want to talk.

He moved Jason's hands to his hips and roughly pushed his lips against Jason's, lifting up his shirt and roaming his hands over his body, and slowly moving his mouth to kiss his neck.

"Come on..." he said against Jason's throat.

"Mike... You need to stop."

He started breathing heavily as he moved back up to Jason's face. "Why? It's just me and you, it's just us, please."

"That's not the point, you need to tell me - " he broke off with a surprised moan as Mike suddenly pushed his hand against Jason's cock, causing his hands to tighten around Mike's hips before finally pushing him away.

They were both silent for a minute, with Jason's hands on Mike's shoulders again, keeping him against the door while looking at him with all of the care in the world and Mike really didn't just want to talk but he didn't want to fuck either. He just wanted Jason to keep staring at him like that.

"Mike.  _Please_." 

And Mike couldn't hold it in anymore.

"They found out... Aria and her friends... they found out about us..."

Jason continued to look at him for another moment before removing his hands from Mike's shoulders and dropping them to his sides. 

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"...How did they find out?"

"Aria saw me leave your place a couple nights ago, you know, when we decided to be a bit more bold and made out on your porch since it was dark and we thought no one was there."

Jason winced slightly while scratching his head. "Yeah probably not the best idea. Dude, how is your sister everywhere?"

Mike's expression turned into a pained one. "Why aren't you taking this more seriously? Is this just a joke to you? Maybe they were right..."

Jason's face sobered immediately and he stared at Mike with worry clear in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He wished he didn't say anything. "Forget it."

"Stop it, Mike. What did they say to you?" he said more forcefully.

"Look just forget it, I was being stupid, you obviously don't care."

"Don't say that, not after everything," Jason responded, coming towards him then leaning his arm above Mike's head so that their faces were close. "Tell me, what did they say to you?"

Mike felt like a little kid, the last thing he ever wanted, so he forced himself to gaze up into Jason's eyes with his own hardened ones. "They told me that you're just using me, that you have secrets and that those secrets are more important than I'll ever be to you."

Jason's eyes slowly widened and he slammed his fist against the door, causing Mike to jump. Jason's face immediately softened after seeing that he scared him and he affectionately placed that hand on Mike's head instead. 

“Don’t listen to them. Don’t you _ever_  listen to them.” Although his face was calm, his eyes were desperate, needing Mike to understand. But that wasn't enough for him.

"Why? Tell me why I shouldn't listen to them," Mike responded as he grabbed the front of Jason's shirt, needing to hold on to him somehow, just fucking wanting to be  _his_.  _  
_

He slowly placed both of his hands on Mike's cheeks. "It's simple. Because they're wrong."

Jason looked into his eyes as he started to close the gap between their lips. "Nothing I could ever possibly have would be more important than you," Jason said with his lips against Mike's before kissing him softly.

Mike didn't reciprocate right away, but once he let himself feel the warmth of Jason's hands and words, he wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and let go of the fear and the doubt and only held on to him.

After a few minutes of sharing gentle kisses, a sharp contrast to the previous roughness, Jason brought their foreheads together, resembling their first position when they came in the house, but this time Jason closed his eyes.

"You're scared, I know, but we can do it. I really think we can do it."

And he looked so vulnerable in that moment, so open and happy and innocent. Mike had never felt safer with anyone.


End file.
